Outlast 2
by killeraccounts
Summary: How the story should've went before Blake Langermann and his Wife Lynn Langermann decided to travel to the Arizona Havasupai Desert.
1. chapter 1

**_Hey_** ** _guys and gals :) Anyways im back with another fanfiction_** ** _. I figured since there's not alot of stories based on Outlast 2 i thought to myself why not just make one right ? lol Anywho.. This is how i think the story line should've have started. Enjoy :)_**

 _Solving a Murder_

I'm Blake Langermann and I've been a Cameraman for quite some time now. I honestly love my job because i get to work alongside my wife Lynn Langermann. She's a Journalist that studies and investigate in unknown murders. It was just recently when we recieved a Police report on a pregnant woman only known as **_Jane doe_**. The report states that a young woman was Murdered out in the Sonoran desert near Arizona. Apparently she has short blonde hair and green eyes that mimicked a moss. I dont know if thats exactly true but we'll know once we find the body.

Blake: Hey Lynn !!

 _She came bursting threw the door_.

Lynn: What's Wrong ?

Blake: I need you to come look at this. he smiled.

Lynn: Jesus Blake. You almost gave me a heart-attack.

 _She said sitting down in his lap as he held her tightly in his arms._

Blake: I'm sorry.

Lynn: Its fine. You just scared me thats all.

 _She said scanning the police report._

Blake: I wasn't expecting you to burst through the Kitchen door like that Lynn.

Lynn: Good. Next time dont scare me.

Blake: Fine. he laughed.

 _She kept reading the report until she reached a certain part that made her_ _stomach turn._

Lynn: Pregnant ?

Blake: It says that she was wandering around in the Arizona desert.

 _They kept scanning the paperwork_

Lynn: Supai Arizona to be exact.

Blake: Just off the region.

Lynn: How the hell did she end up there ?

Blake: I dont know. Maybe she was kidnapped.

Lynn: Jesus Blake. It says that she was only fifteen years old when she got pregnant.

Blake: She was eight months pregnant Lynn.

 _He said drinking his coffee._

Lynn: But still Blake. She was young. Who would do something like this?

Blake: A sick motherfucker thats who.

 _Incoming call..._

Blake: Yeah jake ?

Pilot: Hey I just wanted to know if you still wanna go to Arizona tommorrow.

Blake: Yes. What time are you coming ?

 _I said while watching Lynn turning around to face me._

Pilot: I was thinking about coming early in the morning. We do have a long ways to go man...so i dont know. Is that fine with you ?

 _Lynn started to un-zip my pants_ _while i was on the phone. What is she doing ?_

Blake: Stop it Lynn.

 _I said quietly._

Lynn: No...

Pilot: What ?

Blake: Nothing jake. I mean that's fine.

Pilot: Oh..Alright. Anyways, you might wanna bring something to eat. Like snacks or something because once we're in the air there's no stopping.

Blake: Fuuck...

 _I_ _moaned under my breath as Lynn started to stroke at my cock_ _gently._

Pilot: Yeah i know right ? What a bummer. he said laughing.

 _Lynn picked up the pace before bending down to suck and nip at the flesh making him drop the cell phone in the process. His breaths got quicker as she took him all in sucking at the flesh faster and faster while he moaned._ _He held her hair in place while she continued to suck at the skin repeatedly._

Pilot: Um... Hello ? Are you still there ?

Blake: SHIT !!

 _He yelped before they both fell out of the chair and down to the ground roughly. He forgot that Jake was still on the phone because of Lynn._ _She was just laughing it off making Blake glare at her madly_ _. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hide her face into his chest._

Pilot: Blake ? Are you okay man ?

 _H_ _e took a deep breath before reaching over for his phone._

Blake: Yeah.. i'm fine Jake.

 _I said staring at Lynn as she laughed_ _again._

Pilot: Sooo.. did you still wanna...

Blake: Yes. We're still going.

 _He said cutting him off making Lynn laugh even harder_.

Pilot: Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.

Blake: Okay..Sounds good. Bye.

 _I said before_ _ending the call_.

Blake: Seriously Lynn ?

Lynn: What ? The Police report was getting boring. She shrugged.

Blake: So you tease me while im on the phone with Jake ?

Lynn: I did it because i was bored Blake.

Blake: Was it because i scared you earlier ?

Lynn: Of course not. She smiled.

 _He narrowed his eyes at her which only made her laugh_ _again._

Blake: I know when your lying Lynn.

Lynn: I'm not lying.

Blake: Promise ?

Lynn: I promise.

Blake: Yeah right.

Lynn: Your look so sexy when your mad Blake. she smiled.

Blake: I'm not mad.

Lynn: Yeah...Okay.

 _She said still laying on top of him._

Blake: I'm not.

Lynn: Okay...Fine.

 _She said kissing me_.

Lynn: So, are we booked for tomorrow ?

Blake: Yep. I'll get everything ready tonight before we head out.

Lynn: Okay.

 _She said_ _kissing me again_.

Blake: Lynn, what's the matter with you ?

Lynn: Ssh..Blake. Let me take care of you.

Blake: We tried that remember ?

 _She burst out laughing loudly as i just laid there watching. She was laughing so hard to where she had tears in her eyes._

Blake: Jesus Lynn, breathe.

Lynn: Okay..im done.

 _She said drying the tears from her eyes._

Blake: Are you sure ?

Lynn: Yes.

Blake: I love you silly.

Lynn: I love you to Blake.

 _She kisses me while biting down at my bottom lip gently. I flenched away from her as she kissed at my cheeks before going over to place some hickeys down on my neck._ _I realized what she wanted me after about like 10 seconds so i_ _pulled at her dress before taking it off completely. We kissed each other again before i made way up to her bare chest. She moaned quietly in satisfaction as i moved my fingers up and down her spine. She stopped my hands before i could make my way down to her panties._

Lynn: Blake ?

Blake: Yeah ?

Lynn: Can we do this in bedroom instead ?

Blake: What's wrong with our living room ?

Lynn: Nothing. I just feel like someone is watching us.

 _I started_ _laughing at her so she covered my_ _mouth._

Lynn: Its not funny Blake.

Blake: I'm sorry baby.

Lynn: Are you really ?

Blake: No.

 _I_ _laughed again._

Lynn: Blake i will fuck you up if you dont stop laughing at me.

Blake: Point proven.

 _We both stared at each other for about 1 minute before she decided to speak again._

Lynn: Jesus Blake.. you drive me crazy sometimes. You do know that right ?

Blake: Yes, I know. I smiled.

Lynn: I love you.

Blake: I love you to.

 _We_ _kissed again before_ _picking back up where we left off at. She laid back down on me as i began to un-dress her. Once i was done un-dressing her completely, i placed another kiss on her lips gently before flipping her over on her back and moving down to her stomach until i reached her belly button. I sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh below her belly button as she moaned quietly into my ear. She pulled at my hair making me stop as i moved back up towards her mouth to place another kiss on her lips. I got un-dressed after she removed my glasses. She pulled me back down towards her naked body as i steadied myself in between her legs. I gently placed my erection inside of her as i began to stroke her gently. With each stroke our breaths grew quicker as i went faster and faster inside of her._ _She bit down at her bottom lip while clawing at my back side roughly when i went deeper inside of her._ _I_ _held down both of her arms tightly while stroking her faster and faster to keep up the pace. Our breaths grew as our bodies began to sweat in the process. I could feel myself getting ready to cum as i stroked Lynn harder making her moan my name loudly inside of my ear. After stroking her once again we both came at the same time._ _We_ _laid there trying to catch their breath as Lynn moved her fingers through my hair Carelessly_. _We both fell asleep shortly afterwards._

 _NOW_ _THIS IS WHERE IT All BEGINS_


	2. Crashing

We were on our way to the Supai desert in Arizona. My pilot Jake was known for making jokes, so for the whole ride there he was telling us stories of how he first became a pilot. Honestly It kept us occupied which i really didnt mind, because i wasn't really fond of the quietness. It made me feel somewhat un-easy. As for heights..Well lets just say that I hated heights. Lynn on the other hand enjoyed them which made me even more terrified to be going on this trip with her. If i'd lost her i would loose my fucking mind. I would go completely insane to be honest. I just dont want anything happening to her. Like what **_Father Loutermilch_** did to Jessica gray when i couldnt save her. Its frightening just thinking about it or even mentioning her name. She was mine and Lynn's bestfriend before she died. After what he did to her at St. Sybil I just couldnt deal with the guilt anymore. Every since then i vowed to never leave Lynn's side. Even if it killed me.

 _Even though Jake was still talking i hadnt noticed that i was falling asleep.I could hear Jessica's voice inside of my head._

 _"Please Blake.. Where are you ? I'm scared. He's coming. "Aaaah he's here !! Aaaah Get away !! Stop it..aaahhh !!_

Lynn: Jesus Blake are you really sleeping ?

Blake: I'm awake. I'm just tired after going over all of that hospital paperwork from last night.

Lynn: You should have slept perfectly fine last night.

 _She said crossing her arms._

Blake: What do you mea...

 _He stopped himself remembering that they had sex the night_ _before._

Blake: Oh...

 _Lynn just rolled her eyes._

Lynn: You were calling out some other woman's name you know.

Blake: You mean last night ?

 _They pilot looked into the re-view mirror before noticing that Blake was staring at him._ _Causing him to look elsewhere._

Lynn: No, In your sleep Blake.

Blake: What was i saying ?

Lynn: Jessica i think.

Blake: Oh...right.

 _He said looking out the helicopter window as Lynn stared at him_ _trying to find an explanation._

Blake: What ?

Lynn: Do you know a Jessica ?

Blake: Oh no. I mean...i was dreaming about Jessica gray. From when we were kids.

Lynn: Ah. yeah. I havent thought about her in ages.

Pilot Jake: Hey we're crossing into reservational airspace now. You said we were looking for some kind of factory ?

Blake: Yeah.

Pilot jake: We could look, but there's nothing out here.

Blake: It does look pretty empty.

Lynn: All the mercury in that woman's blood... She had to have spent at least a decade downstream from some pretty heavy industry.

Pilot jake: Whatever you say ma'am. You've bought the time.

 _They look back at each other before laughing._

Lynn: We should record an intro while we're up here. Production value ?

Blake: Sure.

Lynn: I can't work my diaphragm with this thing on.

Blake: The audio's gonna be crap. We'll have to..

 _He stops talking when the helicopter started to shake causing his fear to rise up even more._

Blake: What the fuck ?

Pilot Jake: Woah. Sorry about that man. My left panel is a little soft. But dont worry..we're good.

Lynn: Well that was exciting.

Blake: Are you serious Lynn ?

Lynn: What ?

Blake: You know what nevermind.

Lynn: Ok. Get as much of the landscape behind me as you can. You got me ?

Blake: Yeah. We're good.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Langermann, here for news tomorrow dot net. We're flying past the Havasupai Indian Reservation in central Arizona. In search of of the origins of murder victim...

 _Blake cut her off_

Blake: Hey Lynn. Uh.. i dont think you say murdered. We dont know that.

Lynn: I'll say she strangled herself to death ?

Blake: That's what the Police report said.

Lynn: We might just play this before the doctor interviews it. If this falls in the first thirty we need to get the word _"Murder"_ In there. We should probably mention the fetus to. I mean how it just...

 _She stopped herself before contining._

Lynn: Here, Let me try a version that can serve as an intro for the whole piece. Tell me when we're good.

 _He checked the camera._

Blake: Ok. We're good.

Lynn: Two weeks ago, A young woman was found wandering barefoot, Pregnant and alone on bern stretch of highway a hundred miles from the nearest...

 _The helicopter starts to shake even more as the pilot loses the engine._

Pilot Jake: SHIT !! I've lost the engine.

Lynn: Fuck Blake !!

Blake: Hang on Lynn !!

 _The helicopter starts to decsend lower and lower which causes the door to fly open on lynn's side. Blake holds her close to him as the chopper crashes._ _He wakes up moments later on a mountain side with an helicopter door on top of him._

Blake: SHIT LYNN !!

 _We crashed ?_ _How the fuck did that happen ?_ I made my way down the slopped hills to the crash site to find Lynn. I can't believe that this had happened. My heart was beating outside of my chest as i neared the downed chopper. It went up in flames which made it hard for me to see inside. I got closer to the front but not to close to where it would burn off my damn eyebrows. I got close enough to see if there was any bodies inside. Thankfully i found none which was a blessing for me. _If she's not here then where did she go ? Where the fuck is the Pilot ? Whats his name Jake ?_ I ran down another part of the mountain where i seen a fire. Maybe Lynn got cold and decided to make one. Who knows. Without any further questions i ran down towards the fire only to see that it was my Pilot. _What the fuck ?_ he had been skinned alive and hung up in a tree. I had to stop myself from throwing up but honestly... the gore that spilled on the floor wasnt helping me at all. I continued to run along the mountains using my camcorder for navigation. I finally came out on the other side noticing that there was a small town just down below.

Blake: Thank god.

I made my way down to the small village but immediately stopped when i noticed that there was large blood trails coming from one of the houses. It looked like someone was being dragged from one location to another. _I need to find Lynn._ I head into the first house searching for Lynn but there was nothing inside besides a dead body with a busted skull.The stinch of blood that stained the walls made me even more sick to my stomach. I made my way out of house before picking up a document near the dead body and some spare batteries. I kept on running until i was met on the other side of the villiage by a creepy man with a large homemade knife. He stood near a pile of blood before disappearing as i neared him. _Great !! now where the fuck did he go ?_ I needed help and my patience was running out quickly. I felt my heart drop when i approached a fence that had nothing but pictures of dead babies. If Lynn was here to see this she would break down and cry. Whatever happened to those babies i just hope and pray that god is watching over them. I turned to my right and noticed a window that was closed. Before opening it i checked to make sure it was unlocked. Just when i go to open it.

Blake: SHIT !! Damn Bird.

I made my way through the window to unlock a door that eventually lead me to other side. I crawled threw the hole that was in the fence before using my camcorder again to navigate throughout the darkness. Eventually i ended up going down what appears to be an underground cave. And already i can fill my stomach turning inside of me. Flies were everywhere and so was the blood. _But whose blood was it ?_ I made my way into another section of the underground cave where i seen all of the bodies of new born babies pilled on top of each other.

Blake: Oh my god !!

They were all dead. I tried my best to not step on any of them, but it was so hard not to.Their little bodies where all over the place ,which made it hard for me step over them. I could the hear the crunching sound beneath my boots everytime i stepped on one causing me to just run through them completely instead. _Finally it was over._ I ran up some stairs which landed me back outside again. At this point i couldnt help but throw up. I gagged as i got the rest of the vomit out of my throat. _God..who would do something like this ?_ I ran past some swings that were moving slowly back and forth by themselves. Maybe it was the spirits of all the children that they've killed here. _Sick Motherfuckers. I hope they all rot for this._ Ahead of me was yet another gate but of course it was blocked off. I had no other choice but to go underneath it to get to the other side. I ran towards this torn down building or shed it looked like. There was nothing really inside of it besides a spare battery. I picked it up before I heard someone speaking. It sounded harsh and broken. Like they were mumbling gospel quotes or something under their breath. I made my way towards another shed before noticing a pickaxe that was glowing.

Blake: Hello ? Is anybody there ?

Marta: RAHH !!

Blake: FUCK !!

I ran as fast as i could around the shed while being chased by a lady with a Pickaxe. I ran away making sure that my camcorder was held tightly into my hands so that i wouldnt lose it. With no where else to go, i crawl through a hole underneath a barn. I was safe for now but i somehow thought that she would find another way in. I jumped over some railing before coming to a hault. I looked up to the roof to see a small hole imprinted. _Maybe i can climb up there._ Without thinking i climbed through the hole in the ceiling to make my through to the other side. After crawling half ways through, the roof beneath me gave out. I fell down a floor losing my glasses in the process. After retrieving my glasses, i turned around to see that same lady staring at me threw a window in the barn.

Blake: Shit.

Marta: God ? do you want him ? then you shall have him.

 _She starts walking away from the barn slowly._

Blake: God wants me dead ? Ok.

I opened the door to my left before going out of a window and heading into another building on the right. I turned on the microphone to my camcorder before proceeding outside. Without thinking i started running for my life as i heard someone say _Hey !!_ They were chasing me and i needed to lose them fast. I saw a hole in a fence and quickly crawled threw it. Eventually my pursuers had stopped chasing me. _Thank god._ I made my way into the church when i heard Lynn Yelling. It sounded like she was held captive by a priest and some other people. I made my way towards another door unlocking it before heading down some stairs and into an attic. There was a key that hung from the wall so i grabbed it before making my way through some caged gates.


	3. Chased

After making my way out of the church, i seen Lynn dropping down from the other side. I quickly jumped out of the window, before making my way down towards her. It didnt look like she was hurting to bad although she was mumbling something about her stomach hurting. We kept walking until we reached the woods where it eventually grew darker. Thankfully i had my camcorder to navigate the trail so that we wouldnt get lost. _Even though we were lost._ We followed the river down stream until a man started talking into a loud speaker.

Knoth: The woman who came to Temple gate this day from the outside world, brought with her the foul burden we've been awaiting for all this time. She has a child in her belly.

Blake: What ?

Lynn: I dont know. He's insane they're all fucking insane !!

 _They continued walking_

Knoth: I performed the examination myself. And it is empirically true. The devil is in her belly, and she is among us. As the yokemate who spilled his seed into that revolting vessel.

Lynn: We have to stop.

Blake: Lynn, what did they do to you ?

Lynn: I thought you were dead Blake. I thought we were all dead.

 _She said panicking as she held onto his shoulder._

Blake: Its ok. I'm here now. Jesus Lynn, what did they do to you ?

Lynn: I...i cant. Not here.

Knoth: Find them children. And kill them. Soak the earth with their blood !! Rip the devil from her belly. And crush it beneath your boot heels.

Blake: Wait...Lynn Are you pregnant ?

Lynn: Please Blake. I just wanna get out of here.

Blake: What the fuck is going on ?

Lynn: Let's just get away from this place.

 _She said advoiding blake's_ _question_.

Blake: Okay. Yeah.

 _Honestly_ _Blake was confused. They had always told each other everything. Why the fuck was she hiding her pregnancy from him ? He was so caught up in his thoughts to even notice that they were being ambushed by C_ _ult members._

Cult: We'll be careful.

Lynn: Oh god. Stay back !!

Cult: God wants the child.

Lynn: I swear to fucking christ the first person who touches me loses their eyes.

Cult: God wants the child.

Lynn: BLAKE !!

Blake: NOOO LYNN !!

Lynn: Blak...

Cult: Ssh..

Blake: Get off me !!

Cult: Heretics !!

 _Val comes in and kills knoth's cult members while the rest of the heretics hold down Blake_

Lynn: Blake... Blake..

Val: Hush...

 _She said pressing her fingers into the back of Lynn's neck. Making her pass out shortly afterwards._

Val: Take her home. I wanna share my love with the father.

Blake: Mother fucker !!

Val: God doesnt love you. Not like i do.

 _She says getting on top of him licking at his face repeatedly._

Val: Yes my love ? Ah. We have mother. I think i'll see you again.

 _She leaves_ _while a heretic dazes Blake._

Blake: Oh shit !! Lynn !!

Its not just one cult thats after Lynn. There's two cults fighting against one another to get to the baby. _Or what they call the Anti-Christ._ I needed to find some more answers on the two cults while fighting my way back to Lynn. We need to get the fuck away from here as soon as possible. _And_ _I'm not giving up until i find her._ After being punched in the face by a Heretic. I make my way downstream to a couple of houses that sat upon a small lake. I kept thinking to myself why did they call Lynn _Mother ?_ But came up short when i couldnt find an answer. I quickly moved through the water when i noticed that a flash light was shining in my direction. _Shit !!_ I quickly held my breath under water as i waited for the light to disappear. _i hope they didnt see me._ The light stayed there for awhile before disappearing slowly afterwards. I made my way out of the water and into the last house Where eventually one of the cult members had spotted me. I quickly opened the door before making my way inside of the house. My head spun and my eyes closed as i found myself ending up in a school. _What the fuck ? Wait... This school looks familiar._ I turned on the light to my camcorder as i proceeded to the back of the classroom. I felt my stomach turn slightly as i opened the door that lead into yet another classroom. I could feel my guilt building up more and more as i approached the chalk board. There was a picture that laid on a the desk behind me when Jessica, Myself and Lynn were younger. _Now i remember_. I made my way out of the classroom stopping half ways down the hall when i seen a tall shadowy figure that was walking slowly towards me. _Father Loutermilch ?_ When It started running towards me, i ran all the way back into the classroom slamming the door shut behind me. _Was h_ _e...laughing at me ?_ I opened the door when the coast was clear before running back down the hall and out of the school completely. I was running so fast that i didnt even notice that there was a cliff coming up. _Shit !!_ I landed face first, before tumbling into some rocks on the hill and hitting my head hard on the ground afterwards. I picked up my glasses just in time to see a man walking towards me.

Blake: Stay back !!

Ethan: You're him aint you ?

Blake: What ?

Ethan: The outsider ? Knoth's eye. They killed you didnt they ?

Blake: No. Not yet.

Ethan: Well they'll do if they find you out here. Come on.

 _He pulled Blake up to his feet even though he was dizzy from the fall._

Blake: Who are you ?

Ethan: My names Ethan.

Blake: But i mean..are you one of them ? and what side are you on ?

Ethan: You mean why aint i trying to kill you ?

 _They continued walking down the path_

Ethan: I've been Unborn. Seen too much to keep the faith.

Blake: But your not one of those other ones. The heretics.

Ethan: Didnt say squat when my wife got scalled. Had to get cast out. Didnt complain when Knoth...pressed himself on my Anna Lee. And she not but 15.

Blake: Im sorry.

Ethan: But when he said my grandson. The baby he'd put in her, was might the anti-christ and i had to slit her belly and kill the child.

 _Blake was trying so hard to focus on the man in front of him but_ _unconsciousness was slowly taking over him_. _That's until they stopped in front of his house._

Ethan: I gave her a chance to run. Spun them idiots some stories. I've been with talk my whole life. You probably noticed.

 _He said turning away to walk inside._

Blake: Jane doe.

Ethan: Sorry ?

Blake: Your daughter. She was eight months pregnant ? Blond hair cut like a boy's ?

Ethan: Yeah.. wh-what do you know ? You seen her ?

Blake: Its why we came here.

Ethan: Is she alright ? please Mister. Just tell me she's okay.

 _Blake felt bad for lying to the man but he really couldnt trust anyone as of right now. So he lied. Hoping the man wouldnt kill him or take him back to the others._

Blake: ..She's fine.

Ethan: Oh..thank god. And god bless you. Come inside.

 _They walked into his house._

Ethan: Whoah..whoah hey there. You really busted your head open didnt you.

Blake: I'll be Okay.

Ethan: Head down into the root cellar. I got a bed down there. You can hide..til you're fixed up.

 _Ok so maybe he's not gonna kill me. But i still cant trust him._

Ethan: Its all right. You just relax here. I'll keep you safe. You rest up and heal. Ethan's gonna treat you right.

 _He says before closing the door to the cellar._

As i go to lay down on the makeshift mattress i can feel myself drifting off to sleep peacefully. In my dreams i can hear Jessica's voice playing over and over again in my head as if she's trying to tell me something. I toss and turn trying to get the voice to stop but it just get louder and louder by the second. I wake up out of my sleep when i hear Ethan taking to someone outside. I stood up walking slowly underneath the cellar to see who it was threw the cracks in the floor. _Oh no its her._ _What the hell is she doing here ?_ I listened carefully as i heard her whispering gospel quotes under her breath. When they came into the house Ethan sounded terrified. _Who wouldnt be terrified ? she creepy as fuck and carries a pickaxe. I'd be terrified to._

Marta: Righteousness cannot pass in blood by loins, but the blood of your heart.

Ethan: I kenn Papa's gospel. I copied em a hunnert times. If i knew where the outsider was...

Marta: The prophet dont need your help in finding the devils whore and her rut-mate. Knoth questions even now other heretics at chapel. God'll guide him.

Ethan: I aint a heret...

 _She smashes a table in half with her pickaxe causing Blake to jump slightly._

Marta: You sinned when you denied the prophet your daughter. You sinned since to deny it.

 _She said pinning him to the wall._

Ethan: Please !! please, just let me talk to Knoth !!

Marta: You know where the outsider is. His seed begat the enemy. God and the prophet both want his blood.

Ethan: Just let me talk to knoth. I can explain...

Marta: God dont hear dead men.

 _She shoves her pickaxe into his stomach dragging him up into the ceiling._

Marta: Be still...Take your penance.

 _She throws him to the ground._

Marta: God loves you. God loves you.

 _She finishes him off by stabbing him into the back with her pickaxe before leaving the house_

Marta: Catamite to the devil.

I cant believe she killed him. I know i didnt trust the man at first but... _No. The guilt is coming back again. I could've saved him but i didnt._ _I'm so sorry Ethan. I hope you find your daughter._ After paying my respects to his dead corpse. I made my way out of the house and down a dirt road where a gate was near some rocks. However the fucking gate was locked, and this time it didnt have an opening to where i could just crawl underneath it. _Great !!_ There was really no other way around it besides the river that sat towards the mountains. _Thankfully my camcorder was waterproof._ I followed the river to the other side of the mountain before making my way across a bridge. There was a woman that was praying by the river while holding a knife in her hands. I took off running down the dirt road which lead me to another gate. I stopped when i seen Marta dragging a dead body across the ground with her pickaxe. _That fucking_ _pickaxe is her best friend._ I stood there for awhile scanning around to find an exit. I seen a shed not far from where she had stopped at.Thankfully i found a hole in a fence just in time to see flash lights coming my direction. After crawling threw it i took off running into a corn field while spotting more flashlights along the way before hoping over another fence to the other side. Once i reached the barn i immediately hid underneath a tractor hiding from my pursuers.


	4. Marta

After escaping the pissed off farmers i found myself heading towards one of the Heretics temple. It was held underground where there was nothing but dead bodies that were skinned from head to toe. _So the heretics killed my pilot._ I had to get away from there like right now. I made my way through another dark tunnel before i started to hallucinate again seeing jessica hang from a tree in front of me. _Why am i seeing this ? am i going insane ?_ The body disappeared minutes later as my head started to spin again. _Fuck...Im coming Lynn._ I slid down a rocky hill to follow a light that was coming from inside of a under-ground house. It smelled weird, and everything around it had death written all over it. There was a door to my right so i opened it heading up some stairs before hitting the darkness again. _Oh god..what is that smell ?_ I flicked on the light to my camcorder before noticing that there was a dead body sitting up against a wooden plank in the middle of the room. _I think i found where it was coming_ _from._ I held my nose tightly trying so hard not to vomit, as i made my way past the dead body and up some more stairs to the right. Once upstairs i pushed a dresser away from the door and going thru it afterwards, before jumping down near an elevator on the other side. _Ok.The elevator's not working. Gotta keep looking_. I ran through the small town noticing that same old lady from the river that was there praying. _Is she seriously following me ?_ Without thinking i ran towards a house trying to advoid being hit by her, as i made my way up the hill to the monitor. Once inside the building i crouched down behind a table waiting for the enemy to pass. When he was gone i ran all the way upstairs to pull the string three times to activate the elevator. However i didnt leave right away because when i turned around she was there.

Blake: Oh fuck me...

This lady was really weird. She followed me around just like Marta, and honestly im getting tired of being chased and followed by these crazy ass mother fuckers. When she left the room i waited for her to go down the stairs before quickly making my way past her. Now that i'm back out into the open i run all the way back to where i first started but stopped immediately when i heard someone yelling.

Farmer: ITS HER !! GET INSIDE SHE'S COMING !!

Farmer#2: You smell that ?

Farmer: KNOTH'S EYE !!

Farmer#2: IT'S MARTA. COME ON !!

 _Oh fuck me !! not her again_. I ran down towards the edge of the fence when i seen her turning the corner. My eyes grew wide when i seen her charging straight towards me. I waited until she got closer before running around the fence and down some stairs. _Damn this lady runs fast._ I made it back to the elevator in one piece before closing the gate in her face and turning the switch to take me up a level.

Marta: Papa, i have sinned in failure.

Blake: What do you want from me ?

Marta: I will be ravenous in my penance.

After escaping from Marta the elevator finally reaches the top floor. I started checking the houses to see if anyone was alive to help me but i stopped when i heard someone singing. " _O be careful little eyes what you see.._. _i think im finally losing my fucking mind_. I ran over to a wishing well as the song grew louder and louder. Next thing you know im being dragged back into another hallucination. _The school_. I enter the school through a vent inside of the roof, before dropping down and falling into a classroom. I can still hear jessica's voice inside of my head as i run down the hall into another room. I followed the voice throughout the halls until i finally stopped outside of a door. I took a deep breath before entering only to be caught by a cult member and thrown down the stairs.

 _Fuuck !!_ _Just add more bruises to the pain why dont you._ He stood at the top of the stairs smiling at me with a meat cleaver held tightly in his hands. He was covered in blood from head to toe and stunk like shit. _Ok B_ _lake its time to go._ I got up from the floor and started running as fast as i could into the next few rooms. I jumped over tables and any objects that were in my way hoping to lose the enemy. There was a hole underneath the house so i crawled my way thru it before coming out clean on the other side. I looked to my left before looking to my right when i saw that more people were trying to chase me. _Shit_. All out of options i run straight for the building in front of me while squeezing threw another hole in the wall.

Cult: Woe to the bloody city !! Consume the flesh and spice it well. Let the bones be burned.

Blake: Crazy fuck.

Just when i thought the pursuit had ended. I find myself running thru some more houses and jumping over fences again before crawling back underneath another house. I made sure that i was at least 10 feet ahead of my pursuers before i continued crawling. They werent that far behind me _Which wasn't a surprise._ Nontheless i kept on going until i heard something smashing thru the floor board above me. _These fuckers were trying to kill me with a Pitchfork. Really ?_ I quickly moved past the pitchfork before they had gotten another chance to use it. Finally im back out into the open however the chase didnt stop. With no where else to go, i climb up into an empty shack breaking the floor board repeatedly with my boots. After the third attempt, i escape under the shack before heading over to a low ground window. I quickly roll underneath it while locking it behind me completely. The chase was over. I honestly felt like i was going to die. As i was taking deep breaths i could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest. I sat down on the bed that was in the room before standing up to stretch my back and legs.

Blake: Can't rest now. Gotta find Lynn. Then rest.

No matter how many times i kept on saying it everytime i seen a fucking bed it made me want to sleep. I yawned at the thought of just relaxing here for awhile but...i couldnt. I stood up looking at the bed once more before heading out of the door. My glasses were smudge with tears and dirt, So i took the time to clean them. _These glasses have seriously been through alot with me. The fighting ,the making love ,the Crawling , the Jessica._ I quickly got out of my thoughts when her name flashed thru my head. The more i thought about it the more i couldnt help but save my wife Lynn. I ended up in some kind of chapel before going back outside again. I hear Marta but i dont see her. _Where are you ?_ I pushed a band-wagon towards the gate shortly after hearing her voice behind it.

Marta: Pray with me.

 _She says walking away from the gate._

I make my way over the fence looking around for any signs of Marta. I knew that she would be in this area and i wasnt trying to lose my balls to her pickaxe just yet. I ran some fingers thru my hair before noticing that the same old lady from the villiage was now following me. _Ok... im convinced now._ I ran past her again trying to find an exit route over the next gate. I seen another band-wagon in front of me. _I guess this will work._ I pull up my sleeves around my arms before pushing the wagon towards the gate. Just when i was halfways through, Marta comes bursting down a fence with her pickaxe.

Marta: God ? Do you want him ?

Blake: Alright bitch. Let's go.

Marta: RAH !!

She starts chasing me around the torn down buildings. I run around and around to make sure i completely lost her before going back over to the wagon and pushing it up against the fence. I stop when i felt her grab at my legs trying to pull me back down from the gate. She scratched at my back roughly which made me kick her ass in the face. She stumbled backwords into the ground holding her face as i made my way over to the other side.

Blake: I dont know what the fuck your god wants from me lady.

After successfully getting past Marta. I stumble upon yet another church. I run inside to discover a man that was tied up to a...table ? he starts telling me about Knoth and thats he wants to me kill him before he comes back. Lost for words i hid inside of a confession room and waited for Knoth to enter with 5 other people.

Knoth: We found her Josiah. Trying to flee' mongst the Scalled. Not the actions of a woman unburdened by an immaculate conscience.

Josiah: Mary ? oh god...

Knoth: Answer the yokemate, honey. He cant see you.

Mary: Its me Josiah... Please tell him.

Josiah: Please let her go !!

 _Knoth goes to sit down in front of the confession room where Blake is hiding._

Knoth: God hates vanity. SO DO I !!The outsider woman has this worlds destruction in her womb. But Val and his apostates stole away the unborn enemy. The fiend's father escaped. She will bear her filthy yield before dawn. We have only these few hours to find her and kill her. So where is she ? WHERE DID VAL TAKE HER ?

Josiah: I...i cant.

Knoth: This is for you Josiah. Make the woman scream.

 _Two of knoths believers straps Mary down to a table before pulling a lever twisting her arms and ankles backwords. He then gets up to head towards Josiah._

Knoth: Where is the woman ? The womb that harbors the antichrist ?

 _Silence_

 _Josiah starts to pray while mary starts to scream louder. Knoth walks closer to him as he's beginning to lose his patience._

Mary: Make it stop !!

Knoth: Tell Josiah to make it stop.

Josiah: Stop !! Stop !! Please. I'll tell you.

Knoth: WHERE IS THE WOMAN ?

Josiah: The mines. Val has her in the mines. You'll never get her back.

Knoth: Thank you Josiah. Thats enough.

 _They kill Josiah before shortly killing Mary after. Knoth leaves the room with his men._

Blake: The mines ? where the fuck are the mines ?

I leave the church after hearing my pursuers behind me shouting. I make my way up to the water tower with them following close behind. I make the jump over to the other side when half of the water tower started to collaspe down on top of my pursuers killing them instantly. I run into a building where i hear an old lady singing to a dead baby. Without looking back i slammed the door shut before opening up a window and climbing out it to the other side. I started running again throughout the cornfield, to a building across the way. Once again slamming the door shut and locking it behind me afterwards. When i turned off the switch to the generator i went back inside of the building. I can hear them knocking down the door that i had locked earlier to get inside. I quickly crawled through the small space making my way out into the open and down into a ditch. **_Marta's Place._**


	5. Larid and Nick

**_SN: I just wanna tell you guys that i highly appreciate all of the views and positive feedback. :) i'm glad that you guys really_** ** _enjoy reading my stories._**

 _The Bridg_ _e_

Blake: Okay. Its not that far. This isn't so bad.

I started making my way across the broken bridge before i started to hallucinate again. _Oh great. Now there's fucking birds flying everywhere._ I tried my best to balance myself but the impact on the bridge was winning. I couldnt hold onto anything but my camcorder. _Fuck...this is gonna hurt._ I fell down from the bridge moments later while getting snagged up into some trees before losing consciousness. When i woke up i heard someone praying shortly after being killed by an arrow to the back. My vision was still blurry when i noticed that the persons who killed him where now walking away from the scene. _That was weird._ I cut myself loose from the trees before picking up my camcorder and making my way into the forrest.

Blake: Guess im taking the long way.

I followed the small stream into the forrest before moving carefully across the fallen tree that had landed on top of a rock. I kept on hearing voices behind me as if the bushes were talking. _Okay.._ _Is someone really_ _fucking with me or am i just_ _losing it ?_ I kept following the stream which led me to some rocky mountain tops near a fenced off gate. I was following the mountains until i ran into nothing but complete darkness. I used my camcorder for lighting purposes as i made my way down the dark path. _Thank god for cameras_. I swam underneath this bolder that blocked my path. When i made it to the other side i was vomitted on by a sick guy.

Blake: Ah !!! God...fuck.

I shoved him to the side as i felt my stomach turn even more from than before. There was a document on the Scalled and it said something about them being the outcast. They were all sick of some kind of disease. _Syphilis and Gonorrhea to be exact._ Without proper treatment these people can die within seconds. I pushed my way past them making my way up a hill while being chased by one of the Scalled members. Feeling confindent that i finally lost him. I quickly climbed up to the top of a cliff before getting punched in the face and sliding back down the hill into a pile of vomit. _Ok seriously. I can stand the smell of blood because im used to it by now_ _but Vomit ? no no no._ I picked up my glasses from the ground just in time to see a flying arrow go straight past my head. _W_ _hat the fuck ?_ There was a small dwarf like guy riding on back of this tall guy. They were both covered in red sores that i could only assume was from the disease. Did i honestly know what that thing was ? No. But i ran as fast as i could away from it. I made my way out of the forrest before hallucinating once again and ending back up at the school.

Jessica: This way blake.

Blake: Jess...wait come back.

I followed her thru the school eventually ending up inside of the principal's office. I left the room when i heard a door unlocking from down the hall. I kept hearing jessica singing in my head but this time she wasnt the only one singing it. _"O be careful little eyes what you see.."O be careful litle eyes what you see.."There's a father up above and he's looking down on love, so be careful little eyes what you see.._ As i made my way thru an open air vent to leave the school i somehow ended up back outside again. I dont know what the fuck is going on but i ended up crawling thru a log and being captured by the Scalled. I was trapped.

Blake: NO !! No let go !! Fuck get off me !!

Larid: Give him to us !! let us have him !!

Blake: Let go !!

Larid: Oh praise God and his prophet Knoth. Forgive me lord but i have to be sure.

 _He cuts open his hand with a sharp stick before placing it over Blake's mouth forcing him to drink his blood_

Larid: Yes swallow it. There you go. God please let him be the one... he is unmarked. He is pure. He is the Scalled Messiah !!

 _One of the Scalled members bites at Blake's ar_ _m._

Blake: Aaahhh !!

Scalled: Ow !!

Larid: You halfwit dog's cunt. He aint transubstantiated yet.

 _He says hitting the Scalled member across the face._

Larid: He aint been...reborn. First we gotta get him on that cross. Get my hammer and nails. Nick, lets get on up that hill.

 _Nick punches Blake in the face before dragging him by the legs and up the hill to the cross._

Larid: You see, we prepared everything. Its all ready for you.

Blake: What ?...Don't do this. Please.

Larid: Where is your gospel ? You're supposed to have a gosepl for us. To guide us in our salvation after the end.

Blake: Gospel ?

 _Larid ignores him as_ _Nick_ _throws Blake_ _on the cross._

Larid: Well, old Nick. I guess we better put those nails in.

Blake: WAIT ! wait...wait.

 _Nick nails his right hand to the cross first before picking up his camcorder._

Larid: This is our gospel. How could i not have known ? Lord please forgive me for doubting you. There is no suffering i do not deserve. I am a worm. I must study his lessons. Drive the other nail in and hang him up.

 _He said walking away_

Blake: No. NO !!

After waking up from passing out due to blood loss earlier. I managed to get my self down from the cross. Im bleeding and i need some fucking bandages asap. I crawled thru the grass to a tent where i see some bandages that were hidden. I quickly tape up my wounds before heading up to a rocky mountain after losing my pursuers. I ended up landing on the other side of the mountain before escaping and falling down into a river below. I held my breath under the water when i realized that Larid and Nick were heading towards my direction. After the coast was clear i ran to retrieve my camcorder off of a table in a cabin. Somehow i ended up in the school's cafeteria where a hangman had laid flatly on the table. I ran down the hall stopping quickly when i seen this demon-like creature running down the hallways. _What the fuck was that ?_ I made my way towards the back room when i heard a phone ringing. It sounded alot like... ** _Father Loutermilch_**. _Is he the one thats been chasing me around_ _? Is he the Demon ?_ I quickly hung up the phone as i made my way back into the hallway to follow jessica thru a locker.

I was being chased by Father Loutermilch but i got away with help from jessica. _I knew she was trying to tell me something_. _But i was to blind to see it._ I found myself ending up outside of a bedroom closet when another arrow flew past my head again. _Seriously Larid ? im not a fucking practice dummy ok._ After picking up some more bandages and extra batteries, i ran outside making sure that i wouldnt run into them on the way out. I pulled out my camcorder to navigate the darkness when i noticed that these fuckers had boobie traps all over the damn place. _Very clever Larid and Nick._ _But you assholes will never catch me._ I went thru an open window on the side of a house before quickly crouching down when i seen another arrow coming through the window. _And i thought Marta was obsessed_. When they broke down the door i jumped out of the window while running towards a cliff. I moved slowly across the ledge before i continued running for my life again. Larid was still aiming those fucking arrows at me from across the way and honestly...he was good at it. Thanks to the track team at St.Sybil i managed to outrun those arrows. _You'll have to try better than that_ _Larid._ Eventually i made way down the rocky hill without noticing the boobie trap that was set up at the bottom. _Oh for fuck sakes !!_ Yet again..i couldnt hold onto to anything but my camcorder. I bit down on my bottom lip hard as i braced myself for impact. When i reached the bottom i slammed straight into the barbed wired fence. My hands and legs were stuck as i yelped in pain from the blood that seeped thru my clothes. I was trying so hard to free myself from the trap but it looked like Larid and Nick got to me first. They threw me inside of a fucking wooden casket before dragging me over to a ditch to bury me. _Great_.

Larid: The gospel isnt done yet. You will record your own resurrection. You will complete your gospel.

Blake: Dont..Please don't !! please...

 _Nick starts to bury him._

Blake: Oh you crazy motherfuckers.. oh God..

I felt my way around the casket trying to find a weak spot. Once i found it i began pushing extra hard to where the casket door had flew open. I escaped once again by heading down into the forrest and up some mountains that led me into a small villiage. I quickly made my way up the hill to a rope before heading back down towards the shack. I can hear Larid and Nick complaining about something when their eventually pushed off a cliff leading them down to their deaths. After another school hallucination i was running through some trees eventually ending up near the lake. I quickly took out my camcorder again before zooming in on the target by the lake. _Father loutermilch ? no wonder._ The bastard was going into the lake. _Why was he going into the lake ?_

Blake: Okay. I'm not putting a fucking toe in that water.There's something wrong.

I went thru a building to my right and out of the back window which lead to some stairs. I kept running until i found a makeshift raft just sitting by the lake. _Okay this will work._ I took the paddle as i began making my way towards the mines. The lake was foggy and everything around me was slowly disappearing. _Where the fuck did the mines go ?_ It was already bad enough that i couldnt see without my damn glasses and now i cant see the fucking path to the mines. _Just great._ I kept going towards the direction where i thought that the mines would be. _Which was straight ahead._ I started seeing dead fish rising up from underneath the water. _These must be signs of an Apocalypse._ But where the fuck are they are coming from ? Maybe the radio tower ? _Either that or im losing my fucking mind._ I was caught of track when a big tidal wave washed over me.The raft was drifting further and further away from me, as i started to swim back towards it. After awhile of swimming i was being pulled back underneath the water by _Father loutermilch demon._ I eventually made it back to the raft in one piece before proceeding towards the mines again. I continued downstream after witnessing a heretic being lit on fire and thrown into the lake. I could hear the heretics laughing from the mountains above me. They were jumping from mountain to mountain while throwing rocks at me.The raft eventually broke apart leaving me to escape from my pursuers.


	6. The Mines

**_As you guys know the chapters are fairly summarized. I like to keep it short and simple so that people can better understand the story. By doing that i place the name first before writing out what they would say. I do this for all of my stories so that no one gets confused on who's speaking. Anyways thanks for the feedback :) Enjoy._**

 _Its Raining Blood_

I was headed towards the mines when it started raining blood. I didnt have a clue to whose blood it was maybe because i was probably just hallucinating again. I made my way up some stairs that lead into a building. It looked like a slaughter house by the tellings of the hooks that hung from the ceiling. I run into a guy that knocks me down to the ground hard, before landing on top of me. Im trying so hard to push him away but he's way stronger than me. He begins telling me what the heretics were going to do to Lynn.

Unknown: We tried to get her back before the enemy cracks her womb. But they...

Blake: Wait Lynn ? have you see her ?

Unknown: They killed us. The lucky ones they killed. Get out... We have to leave. WE HAVE TO GO !!

 _He says before taking off._

I end up following the unknown man until he disappeared. I was now being chased by the heretics with large knifes. I jumped over dead bodies and objects before landing outside of a school window. I ran down the hallway while hallucinating at the same time by seeing jessica's dead hanging body outside the school windows. _Oh my god_ _whats going on ?_ I eventually run into father loutermilch's demon while it chased me throughout the school library. I can hear Jessica's voice ringing in my ears as she tried to help me escape from the demon that was chasing me. I ran from the bottom of the stairs where jessica's limp body had laid after Father loutermilch demon had chased me into the bathroom stalls.I can hear him singing that same damn song that jessica was singing. _"O be careful little eyes what you see.."O be careful little eyes what you see. There's a father up above and he's looking down on love, so be careful little eyes what you see.._ I waited until he finished singing to run out of the bathroom stall and back up the way i came.

Father loutermilch: Your not evil Blake. Just confused. You dont have to hide.

I ran all the way up the stairs and into a room on my right before slamming the door shut behind me. I noticed a window that was open so i made my way towards it before landing back outside in the rain again. _Was the chase with Father loutermilch over ?_ I kept asking myself as i moved slowly across the ledge that lead into another building. I fell thru a hole which had lead me into another chase. I quickly ran away from the Heretics that were chasing me to hopefully in time reach the elevator to the mines. Once inside the elevator i quickly turned the switch as it started taking me deeper and deeper into the mine. On the walls it read: _80 ft, 120 ft,440 ft at 800 ft_ It stopped. I made my way out the elevator just in time before it had collapsed. Here i was 800 ft deep inside of the mines trying to find my wife Lynn. If i could do this for her, then why couldnt i do it for jessica ? _I couldnt help her. We were both young and naive_ _. They wouldnt have believe me even if i told them._ _I should've told someone. Jessica would still alive by now if i would've_ _had said something. I'm sorry jess._ Feeling my guilt build up more and more inside of me i just couldnt help but let a tear slip away from my eyes. Jessica was my...bestfriend. Lynn's bestfriend. I Knew that father loutermilch was the cause for her death and i should've said something. _I should've._ I cant keep letting this eat away at me for to long. When i find Lynn i'm going to hold her tightly in my arms so that i'll never lose her again. _I'm coming Lynn. I'm coming_ _baby._

 _Val_ _and the Heretics_

I found myself running into Val on my way to Lynn. She's covered in mud and dirt while whispering something about me showing her my true face. _She's fucking insane._ I quickly ran away from her while turning on two switches inside of the mine. I had to crawl thru some tight places to escape from her and the Heretics while the mines shook repeatedly. Eventually i ended up in a cave filled with waist deep water, before making my way up some ladders and pillars to the other side. I finally lost Val. _Or so i thought_. I run into another part of the mine where a heretic blows dust into my face making it hard for me to see.

Val: Ah...generous of you Blake. Help me make this right. He has come. The fruit of your lust. Your child. Your father. The christ we deserve. Watch.

Blake: My God...

I manage to see that Lynn was tied up to a tree it looked like, before noticing that the Heretics were particpating in an Orgy. I continue to walk past them while shouting Lynn's name constantly as she shouted my name back. _What the fuck were they doing to her ?_ Just before i could reach her i was shoved to the ground roughly as Val sat on top of me. I tried to push her away from me but the poison she blew into my eyes were making me weak. She held down both of my arms tighly as she began to slowly rape me. I felt my eyes slowly closing as the dust took its full efect. All i could remember before passing out was Jessica's voice.

 _St.Sybil_ / _Jessica's Murder_

Jessica: Haha. Im beating you.

 _She said sitting on top of him._

Blake: Ok get off !!

Jessica: You have to tell me.

Blake: Get off of me !!

Jessica: Not unless you answer.

Blake: No !!

Jessica: Fine. Then you have to give up. If you say i win... I'll let you up.

Blake: Okay...

Jessica: You have to say it.

Blake: You win !! okay ?

Jessica: Your such a pushover Blake.

 _She said getting off of him. Before they left the kitchen_ _closet._

Jessica: I dont know why you have to be so precious about it.

Blake: Did...Lynn ask you to ask me ?

Jessica: I asked first. So ?

 _She said waiting for an answer._

Blake: I dont know.

Jessica: Nerd.

Blake: Shut up.

Jessica: You are.

 _They continued walking down the school halls_

Blake: She said to ask ? Didnt she ?

Jessica: Maybe...i dont know. I just wanted to know.

Blake: Your a nerd to.

Jessica: I know.

 _The kept walking until they reached Father loutermilch classroom._

Loutermilch: What dont you know, Jessica ?

Jessica: Oh sorry. We...

Loutermilch: What are the two of doing in here ?

Jessica: Im sorry Father Loutermilch.

Blake: We stayed after school for... journal. We were just leaving.

Loutermilch: Let's step back into class, please.

Jessica: Blake ?

Loutermilch: You're not in trouble yet Blake... You dont wanna get in trouble do you ?

Jessica: Just stay with me.

 _She said pulling him into the classroom._

Loutermilch: I want the two of you to tell me what you were doing in here. Where you mis-behaving ? Do i need to call your parents ?

 _He said looking at blake then back at jessica._

Loutermilch: Jessica do i need to call your father again ?

Jessica: No !! please.

Loutermilch: I only want us to be friends. Nobody's in trouble yet. Does one of think that you can make this right ?

 _He looked at blake before looking back at jessica._

Loutermilch: Jessica ? jessica look at me. Will you pray with me ? Will you help make this right ?

 _He said holding onto her shoulders before caressing her cheek softly._

Loutermilch: Why dont you go along home Blake ?

Jessica: Dont go.

Loutermilch: Did I interrupt something between you two ?

Blake: It wasnt like that.

Loutermilch: Then what did you want ? You wont say ? You know...shame is a gift from god...to let you know right from wrong. And what you want is fairly wrong. Go home and pray.

Jessica: Stay. I want you to stay.

Loutermilch: Blake, Please. This is awkward enough. Nothing's the matter but i need you to leave us.

Jessica: Dont. Dont.

 _She begged._

Loutermilch: Everything's okay. You can leave young man. Walk away.

 _He says before closing the door in Blake's face._

I run down the hall to the front of the school but stopped when i heard jessica screaming for help. _Better yet.._ _.my name._ I turned around going back up the hallway to the opened classroom door on the left. _But there was no one there._ I went thru another door to my right following Jessica's voice, which had lead me to some stair cases. When i opened the door i can see jessica's dead body laying on the ground. _Her face was bloody and her neck was broken. Loutermilch killed her._ I started crying because i couldnt save her. I Didnt make it in time. I looked up at the monster that did this as he stared back down at me from the top of the stair case. _I dont know what...you think you saw._ Was the last thing that i heard before i woke up to a loud rumbling throughout the mines. I glanced around before noticing that all of the Heretics were dead including Val. It looks like Knoths followers had finally wiped them all out after Josiah gave up their location. I ran out of the tunnel when one of the followers had seen me getting up off of the ground. _The chase was on._ I quickly ran away from them as the mines started to collapse from all around me. As i was running for my life i ended up jumping down into a hole hoping to lose my pursuers. All i could hear behind me was the mine collasping. I ran up some stairs as i heard Lynn yelling. I kept going until i finally met up with her outside. She was covered in Dirt, Mud and blood. _But w_ _hy does she have on a dress ?_ _That's not she wore when we first came here._

Blake: Fuck.. Fuck..Fuck !! LYNN !!

 _I quickly ran over to her._

Lynn: GET BACK !!

Blake: Lynn its Blake. Your husband.

 _I said sitting down beside her trying to calm her down but she flenched away from me._

Blake: Lynn ? its me. I'm not going to hurt you.

 _Silence_

Lynn: B...Blake ?

Blake: Yeah baby its me. I smiled.

 _When she_ _started crying i moved in closer to her before wrapping my arms around her tightly_ _. She buried her face into my_ _chest as we sat there on the ground in front of the mines._

Blake: Its okay. I'm here baby...I'm here.

 _I said kissing her on the forehead while rocking her back and forth._ _We sat there for 5 minutes before she decided to speak again._

Lynn: I...I'm happy your still alive Blake.

 _She said looking up at me as the tears slipped away from her big brown eyes._

Blake: I did it for you Lynn. I couldn't leave you behind.

 _She smiled slighly as we kissed each other gently on the lips._ _The kisses eventually turned deeper as our tongues swirled inside of each others mouth. She bit down at my bottom lip gently before pulling away slowly._


	7. Escaping

**_I got stuck between the words Thru,Threw and Through. lol :\ I just couldnt make up my mind. Like idk they all kinda sounded the same to me. I didnt know which one to use so i used all of them._** ** _Anyways i apologize if you ge_** ** _t confused._** ** _My Bad !! :)_**

 _The Escape_

I carried Lynn in my arms because i didnt want her falling down and hurting the baby. I made my way quickly through the forrest as if someone was following us. _Okay..find somewhere safe for Lynn and the baby._ I ran across the grass and burnt down houses before reaching another house that had collasped. _There's a bed inside_ _. Lynn can have the baby in t_ _here._ I sat her down on the ground gently before jumping into the house making sure that no one was inside. Feeling relieved i turned around to help Lynn but she fell into my arms knocking us both down to the ground.

Blake: Jesus Lynn.

Lynn: I'm sorry Blake.

Blake:Just be careful next time honey.Your gonna hurt the baby doing that.

Lynn: Okay..I'm sorry Blake.

 _She said with watery eyes._

Blake: No baby I'm sorry... I just..

Lynn: BLAKE !! LOOK OUT !!

 _Marta came bursting thru the door with her pickaxe._

Marta: RAHH !!!

Blake: SHIT !! COME ON LYNN !!

I quickly helped her up as we made our way around the building. I was trying so hard to get away from the psycho that was chasing us. We made our way up some stairs shortly after the building started collasping around us. We ended up running into three more rooms before we were back outside again. However when we got outside the roof to the house had been blown away making me hold on to Lynn tighter. We started walking again when Marta had broken down another door with her pickaxe before slowly making her way towards us.

Lynn: Oh Shit. Blake !!

Blake: STAY BACK LYNN !!

Marta: GOD GIVE ME VOICE !!! GOD GUIDE MY HAND !! GOD GIVE ME VOICE !! GOD GUIDE MY HAND !!

This is it. I had to protect my wife and unborn child from this crazy ass lady with the Pickaxe. _Even if it killed me._ I pushed Lynn to the side as i prepared myself for death. I backed up to keep the space from in between us, not knowing that a piece of wood that had fallen from the house earlier was right behind me. I tripped over the wood landing flat on my ass while Marta slowly walked up towards me. I quickly backed away from her as the storm outside got rougher and rougher. She stops in front of me before looking over at Lynn and then back at me again. This was the end. _For one of_ _us at least._

Marta: God loves you.

 _She says before picking up her pickaxe._

I looked at Lynn one last time as if i'm trying to say _I love you_. She nods at me before i turn back around to look at Marta. Just when she was about to kill me, a cross from on top of the church went flying down towards her. Hitting her directly in the chest and killing her instantly. Lynn ran over to me while pulling me into a tight hug. I took a moment to look at Marta's dead corpse before standing up to leave. When i seen no signs of movement, i picked up Lynn and made my way out of the torn down house.

Lynn: FUCK YOU !! AND FUCK YOUR GOD !!

 _She said angrily._ The storm was starting to get worser and worser by the second and i needed to find some shelter Asap. We had stopped a couple of times so that i could catch my breath before moving towards the Church again. _F_ _or a small town this place sure does have alot of churches._ We quickly made our way inside of the Church and out of the storm. _Wait a minute...i remember this church. This is where Knoth killed Josiah and Mary._ I placed Lynn down on the table as she begin to give birth to our unborn child.

Lynn: Oh shit...shit shit shit !!

Blake: You need to lie down Lynn.

Lynn: I can't do this Blake.

Blake: Yes you can. You can do this.

Lynn: Oh god !! There's something's wrong...

 _They both notice that Lynn was bleeding heavily. Which meant that the baby was coming._

Blake: Just keep breathing.

Lynn: It feels like something's wrong !!

 _She starts to push._

Lynn: Aaaarghh..It hurts too much !!

Blake: I know baby. I know. But you can do this okay ? Just keep breathing.

 _I said walking over to other end of the table._

Lynn: Oh, fuck !! Blake !!!! Its coming.

Blake: Keep breathing. Just push. Its...

 _Here. The baby was here ?_

After retrieving the baby i looked up to see Lynn's face going pale. _What's going on ?_ _She's just laying there mumbling something under her breath._ I walked closer towards her with the baby wrapped in my arms trying to hear what she was talking about. I leaned down towards her when i heard her whispering. _There's nothing there..._ Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. _She was dead._

Blake: Lynn ?

 _No response_

Blake: LYNN !! LYNN !!

 _I said trying to wake her up_

 _There was_ _blood spilling all over the ground. I turned around to see that she had died from blood loss. I sat there on the ground next to the table and cried my eyes out. My glasses were heavily smudge in tear drops as i held the baby tightly in my arms. Jessica was gone and now the my wife was_ _gone. I cried over and over again as i remembered all of the memories that we once had together. From when we first started dating up until the time when we had gotten married. The tears just didnt stop falling. I craddled the baby into my arms before i felt myself drifting off to sleep. I woke up hours later to a man that was in a priest outfit staring down_ _at me blanky._

Blake: Knoth ?

Knoth: God in heaven. That's... that's the child, Isn't it ?

 _Silence_

Knoth: My lord.. i've taken care of my children. But yours...i am powerless against. The childs to strong already. You've murdered paradise.

 _he says stopping before contining._

Knoth: God has gone silent. Since the storm. The birth. Who will he have if he destroys us all ? Who will he have left to punish ?

 _He said pausing._

Knoth: I killed my children. All of them. Every last one. There's no more perfect faith than that. And still God is silent.

 _Silence_

Knoth: Kill that child if you can. If you love anything at all, crush its skull under your heel. I know God doesn't hear dead men. But i expect he answers them.

 _He said looking at the knife in his_ _hands_. _Before_ _slitting his own throat._

I make my way out of the church and back outside with the baby wrapped tightly in my arms. The storm has stopped and the Sun was out. It looked like a Reddish-Orange color to be exact. _The Harvest M_ _oon. Is what i called it._ I continued walking down the dirt road until i ended up in front of a wishing well. I noticed that the people who chased me before were all dead. Woman and men alike. I looked to my right where i seen a photo of a baby near the dead couple. _God punished them for killing their children. I would've done the same._ I made my way pass the bodies to the front gate, as i started to remember the last thing that i did with jessica just before she died. _Playing hide and seek after school. Praying. Doing homework. Praying and so on._ These were all just memories now. Memories that i'll never forget.

 _3 Months Later_

 _Dear Lynn,_

 _Our baby girl is growing up. She's very smart and very healthy. She's also very silly. I guess we can say that she gets that from you. Honestly you two have alot of things in common. Which is weird...But I guess i'll just have to deal with it as a parent._ _When i look down at our babygirl i see alot of you in her. Even though she has my dark brown hair she still_ _reminds me of you. Anyways i miss your smile, your laughs, your cooking...Just everything about you Lynn. What I'm trying to say is that i miss you. And i just wish that you were still here so that we can raise our daughter together. As a family._ _Your were my everything and now that your gone i...i just dont know what to do. I'm going to remain strong for our daughter and for you...so dont worry. I'll take good care of isabella. I love you baby. WE...will always love you._ _I guess this is goodbye..at until we meet again._

 _Your husband,_

 _Blake_

 _Lynn's grave_

 _In loving memory of_

 _Lynn Langermann_

 _1985 - 2013_

 _Loving Wife and Mother_

 _My Rock , My Flower ,_ _My Everything._

 ** _Ok so here's the end of the story. I know it was short but i really didnt have anything else to say so yeah. I hope ya'll enjoyed it :) because it took me three whole days to write this bullshit lol jk two whole days to write it . ;) Anyways...If you have any questions based on Lynn's death or pregancy then i highly suggest that you look on google :)_** _Bye._


End file.
